(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to microphone filters and, more particularly, to a microphone pop filter assembly.
(2) Description of Related Art
A pop filter is used between a sound source (e.g., from a person) and a microphone to reduce the effects of “pops” or other similar obtrusive sounds from being recorded. Pops or other obtrusive sounds are generated when vocal sounds (such as for example when the letter “P” or “B” is pronounced) produce air thrust (or blast), resulting in an explosive or “pop” sound. The pop sound within a recording is obviously not usable, and hence, the need for filtering the pop sound for a clean recording. The pop filter filters this popping noise so that it is not recorded by the microphone.
Conventional microphone pop filter assemblies and microphone pop filter support assemblies have been known and in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the exemplary U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,904 to Winter, the entire disclosure of which patent is incorporated by reference herein, and parts of which are illustrated as FIGS. 1A to 1D, and described below.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a prior art filter mounting assembly 100 and a filter assembly 102. As illustrated, the conventional filter assembly 102 requires a conventional filter mounting assembly 100, with the filter mounting assembly comprising two elongated bars or rods 116a and 116b each of which may have multi-sided configuration, and wherein the bars 116a and 116b may be of equal or different lengths. A plurality of connectors 110 are attached at various locations on the respective bars 116a and 116b, and are structured to be secured to one another by a set of connectors 110a. One or more adjustment knobs 112 allow pivotal movement or attachments of the connectors 110 and 110a to one another and to the filter assembly 102. The filter mounting assembly 100 is coupled to a base unit 104, which holds a microphone 106 via the microphone shock mount assembly 108. Other prior art mounting assemblies include a well-known metallic, flexible “gooseneck,” which couple the filter assembly 102 to some stand (independent standalone stand or a microphone stand).
FIG. 1B is a perspective view of a prior art filter assembly 102 that is illustrated in FIG. 1A. The filter assembly 102 is also known as a “pop filter,” and includes a circular or annularly configured brace 122 removably secured into a closed configuration by a separable connector 114, with the connector 114 having a receiving pocket or channel therein, forming a female coupler 120. The brace 122 is generally comprised of plastic, wood, metal, or other solid or rigid material. In general, the separate connector 114 is comprised of metal, with the channel or pocket 120 having grooves for screwing on the filter assembly 102 onto the filter mounting assembly 100. That is, the brace 122 is attached to one of the bars 116a or 116b or connected to a correspondingly disposed connector 110 of the filter mounting assembly 100. As best illustrated in FIG. 1C, the filter assembly 102 is further comprised of a filter material or diaphragm 130, extending across and effectively covering the central opening of the peripheral portion 126. As best illustrated in FIG. 1D, filter material or diaphragm 130 is comprised of spaced apart filters 130.
Regrettably, conventional microphone filter assemblies and microphone filter support assemblies suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they are rigid and require complex and bulky mechanical contraptions to assemble and be used. Due in part to their bulk, the prior art microphone filter support assemblies add clutter and take on too much space in a recording studio. The prior art filter support assemblies may generally be coupled with a microphone stand such as in the prior art FIG. 1A (or via a gooseneck connector), or be coupled onto an independent stand. However, they are generally not coupled directly with the microphone. Professional recording microphones are very expensive, and most users do not desire and hesitate to directly couple a much less costly pop filter with an expensive microphone, which may accidentally damage the microphone during use. The problem with the accidental damage is not resolved by a mere indirect connection, and in fact, is compounded because of the clutter created by the microphone filter support assembly and the microphone filter assembly, which when accidentally touched, may strike the microphone (due to close proximity therewith), damage it, and create unwanted sound during recording. In addition, it is obvious that the hard rigid surfaces of the microphone filter assembly and that of microphone filter support assembly may scratch the microphone if or when these assemblies come into contact with the microphone.
A further reason for using additional, independent microphone filter support assembly stands is that the rigid materials from which the microphone filter assembly and the microphone filter support assemblies are made may vibrate during recording due to noise level of the sound that is being recorded or when they are accidentally bumped. The vibration moving up through the floor due to bumping or the recording sound is translated as undesired noise into the microphone if the microphone filter assembly and its support assembly are coupled directly with the microphone. When independent stand is used, the vibration is directed to the ground, rather than the microphone. In fact, it should be noted that many of the professional microphones are placed or suspended within shock mounts 108 (FIG. 1A) to prevent undesired recording effects due to vibrations. The shock mount itself is another component that takes on space, and causes the location of the pop filter to be at a further distance from the microphone, which reduces the quality of the sound being recorded. In general, it is desirable to place the pop filters as close to the microphone as possible so to enable the users to be as close to the microphone as possible for best recording.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A to 1D, most prior art microphone filter assemblies are comprised of rigid material (such as metal, wood, plastic, etc.) surrounding the periphery 122 and 126, which in most cases reflect sound that is directed thereto. In order to avoid the recording of this reflected sound from the rigid frame, most of today's pop filters are designed to be larger than the actual size of the microphone with which they are associated. This way, most sound reflected from off the periphery of the microphone filter assembly is not redirected to the microphone for recording. However, the large size of the prior art pop filters provide for a false target for the user to aim the sound when recording. The professional recording microphones have a very small capsule or core (e.g., approximately 1 inch in diameter), and are very sensitive to slightest variations of sounds. The larger pop filters may cause the users to perceive that they can move away and continue to remain within the appropriate range of recording of the actual microphone without affecting the recording quality. In general, with most prior art pop filters, most users do end up moving away from the microphone during recording, perceiving that they are still within the appropriate recording range. It should be noted that the users may have only moved two to three inches or less away from the microphone capsule, which in most cases may be sufficient to cause the recording to sound like a mistake compared to the rest of the performance when the users were aiming their voice straight at the microphone. Hence, the large size of the prior art pop filters reduces or eliminates sound reflections from being recorded, but creates a false “safety zone” of recording, reducing the quality of recorded sound.
In light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current microphone filter assemblies and microphone filter support assemblies mentioned above, a need exists for a filter assembly and a filter support assemblies that would be comprised of soft material without the use of complex mechanical components, and that would be simple and practical, and that would not be bulky.